The Exchange: Power or Freedom?
by Vexdynana
Summary: She has to choose between freedom, to leave him in the dust. Or power, to bear his curse mark and be by his side. Everyone has a price. What was hers? No matter the price, will she stand tall or fall before him? M rated for adult language and sexual content. AnkOro and possible other pairings.
1. An Update (Author

**Author's note- **Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since I lasted post a chapter. Writer's block is terrible and I know it's not the best excuse. All I ask is for your patience and forgiveness. Currently, I am rewriting and editing the previous five chapter. The revamp of the first two chapter has been posted last week. I didn't like how I previously wrote my story. Especially with my grammar errors and switching in between present and past tense. Anyway, I am revamping the story. And there will be more chapters this summer. I just wanted to give you guys the heads up . When the next new chapter gets posted, I suggest you read from the beginning. Thanks for the support and patience.


	2. What Will It Take

**AN- **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It respectfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I hope you all enjoy the fan fiction. Reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

That night... an intruding storm visited Konoha. Its' presence violently roughed up the forest. Luckily, all the villagers were safe in their homes. They just had to wait it out; hoping that no one got hurt during the storm. Little did they know, a young kunoichi broken in every single way. She laid there, in bed, as she cried. The storm shared her pain. Her dark violet hair hid dull brown eyes. Tears slid down ivory skin as they disappeared into the bed sheets. She was alone. The room was her own. It provided by the Intensive Care Unit in the hospital. The curse mark pulsed as badly as it did when she got it. It's been a few weeks after that incident. She lifted her hand to cup her shoulder. Gripping it tightly, she hoped it would subside the pain. Sadly, it just made it worse. She gritted her teeth and panted heavily. The tears started to return.

"Damn him,"She cried out. "Damn him to Hell!_"_ She didn't understand why he left her to die. All she knew was that she meant nothing to him anymore. For several hours, she trained to make him proud. She understood his lessons to quickly master the jutsus to his liking. As she bonded with him, she desired to grow up and be like him . She admired his genius mind. She adored his smile of approval. She felt so close to him yet she didn't. All of those precious memories destroyed now. Her respectful sensei was now a missing nin and almost killed her. The memory was faint, but the words he spoke were clear as a bell.

_"What a shame. And, I thought I taught you better than that, Anko. You lack the power to activate the curse mark. You failed me." _His expression held amusement as he spoke in a dark tone. He smirked when she fell unconscious. He left her to die. Fortunately, ANBU found her in an abandoned cell. As they carried her back, she cried. They assumed it was from the curse mark. But, she cried for the lost of her sensei.

Newly developed hatred for the snake Sannin, the curse mark pulsed as it spread over her face and shoulder. Her chakra and blood boiled from rage. Images of her hunting him down and making him pay made her smirk with delight. She gasped. Her rage activated the curse mark. She took deep breaths to calm down. The curse mark receded to the back of her neck. She was frighten by her blood lust for Orochimaru. She takes after him, but this was a whole new level. What the Hell did he gave her? One thing was clear: she could not use the curse mark to defeat him. That's what he wants, right? She didn't know.

Tsunade would come by ever so often to check in with Anko. Sometimes, she came with flowers. The medic Sannin would run her usual tests to see how Anko was doing. She couldn't figure out how to release the curse mark. All she needed was time. After Anko calmed down, she called a nurse to get Tsunade. Few minutes passed, Tsunade opened the door with a worried look on her face.

"I got here as soon as I could. What's wrong Anko?" she asked. She took a seat beside her patient and gently rubbed Anko's shoulder.

"I activated the curse mark." Anko whispered, which made Tsunade tense.

"How?" she asked, urgently. After weeks of no development, this was new information that might help.

"My hatred, my rage. The thought of him dying by my hand makes me smile with delight. I felt my charka and blood combining. My skin was on fire as the curse mark spread across. I'm scared." her patient stated. Tsunade took note of this recent episode. She told Anko to take her usual dose of pain killers and to sleep. Before she left the room, Anko called her.

"Do you think I'm weak, Tsunade-san?" she weakly asked. Tsunade's lips turned up to a smile.

"Of course not. You are a strong kunoichi. This seems tough now, but you will prove him wrong." She closed the door behind her. The medic Sannin pondered about the incident. _Ten chunins were found on the Land of Sea. Nine of them dead, one lived. All of them reached a curse mark. There is a ten percent chance of surviving. _She walked down the hallway as a frown painted on her face. _If she was the only survivor, why was she left? _

Anko couldn't sleep. The pain killers weren't strong enough. Stumbling out of bed, she made her way to the private bathroom that connected to her room. She closed the door behind her as she stared at the mirror. Dark circles and bloodshot eyes greeted her stare. Being in the hospital for weeks made her skin pale. She sighed. _Maybe a shower will make me feel better. _After she got undressed, the mirror reflected the scars she gave herself. She took a kunai and slashed her skin when the pain was too much. Some cuts were deeper than others. She hated how she looked in the mirror. A natural response for a girl hitting puberty. Her body was taking a curvy shape. Her breasts were getting big. Her baby fat slowly melted away.

Glaring at her brown eyes in the mirror, they flashed to a familiar golden color. She watched in horror as her reflection wore his eyes and smirk. The golden eyes looked her up and down while a long tongue licked its' lips. In one sudden movement, the image disappeared as it greeted by a kunai dead center of the mirror. Her heart was beating too fast. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. After she calmed down once again, she walked into the shower and turned on the hot water. The hot water was nice against the skin. The water didn't affect the curse mark. This fact made showers bearable. She tuned out of her surroundings while she enjoyed the feel and sound of shower water.

A dark chuckle drowned out by the running water. Orochimaru materialized from the mirror. His raven hair brushed against his back. His golden eyes were lit up by anticipation. He wasn't wearing his usual Leaf Jounin outfit. As a matter of fact, he wasn't wearing anything. For a man hitting his forties, he sure didn't look it. His muscles toned. His white skin made a dramatic contrast to his hair and eyes. Being ever so quiet, he slid the shower door and joined the blanked out kunoichi. He stood behind her. Close enough to feel her body heat yet far enough that their skin didn't touch. He leaned forward to her ear and gently whispered,

"Anko . . ."

It was clear that she didn't hear him. But, her body responded with goose bumps. He smirked. _She doesn't know I'm here yet. This will be fun. _He breathed on her ear. Slowly, his tongue came out to lick the left of her neck. She gasped softly while turning her head to give more access. His smirk grew. His hands went to cup her breasts. _What a perfect fit. _He amused. Her body leaned more into his touch. Anko's mind started to get clouded. This new sensations were making her feel good._ Wait, feel good? _She took this as a warning. She opened her eyes widely as she felt a pair of fangs scrape against her skin.

"Hello, Anko. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" he chuckled darkly at the frozen kunoichi. _He was the one . . .touching me?_ Before she could react or scream, he covered her mouth and pushed her against the wall. Her brown eyes shrunk when she felt something hard against her backside. _Why, why is he naked?! _She blushed from his manhood rubbing up against her.

"Ah, ah , ah. Don't be so rash, Anko-chan. I only came to visit you." he cooed in her ear. She bit hard on his hand which caused him to remove it and pushed her against the wall harder. She yelped from roughness. But, was it a scream of pain or pleasure?

"Take your hands off me, Orochimaru!" she snarled. Her words laced with vemon She tried her best to hide her arousal. He already knew she was fighting her desires. He wanted to play with her, mentally.

"Aw, I am not your sensei anymore?" he questioned coyly in her ear. This caused her to bite her from moaning. _Damn it. Anko! Focus!_

"After you left me to rot? Never!" she hissed. Her skin covered by the curse mark as she violently thrashed against her sensei's hold.

"Looks like I have to make you more obedient" he teased. Her rage was quickly replaced with lust. "That's why I came back for you, Anko." He turned her around to face him, pulled her wrists up to seal chakra cuffs on her, and took her chin in his hand. "I came to make a deal with you."

"I don't want to take part in whatever you are doing!" she objected.

"Oh? So, you don't want to get rid of the curse mark?" Her eyes widened at him. But, they narrowed quickly. It's her sensei after all. He enjoyed the look in her eyes. So much fire she held.

"I will remove your mark from me and in exchange . . ." he pressed his body against hers. She gasped. His head was probing her nub. " . . .your virginity."

"Why the Hell would I allow you to do that?" she panted. She hated the fact he was controlling her body to his will. But her mind was still in her control. His smirk turned into a grim face. He stared her down as he said,

"Why? Because there is a high chance that during the removal process, you would dead. You were luck enough to live from getting it. And, if you do die . . ." his lips brushed against hers, " . . .at least, you die as a woman."

"Never!" She cried into the night. The storm wasn't letting up at time soon. It stood its' ground just as Anko stood hers. _There is nothing he can say or do to make me give up something precious. _Oh, there was he could do. All it took was time and patience.


	3. How About A Deal

She wished all of this was just a bad dream. Her sensei was in the shower with her, naked! Her hands trapped in chakra cuffs. He could see her exposed body as much as he wanted to. She refused to look up at those taunting golden eyes. She refused to look down to see her sensei in all of his glory. The mere thought made her blush. She was at his mercy.

"Anko, please. I only want what's best for you." the snake Sannin advised as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Want what's best for me? You dare want what's best for me when you left me for dead!" she yelled, "You have no right to treat me as nothing happened. You hurt me! You gave me something that constantly hurts me! I trusted you, Orochimaru!" She cried as she felt betrayed by the one she cared for. The curse mark responded to her raw emotions. Brown eyes slowly took in a yellow tint. Her sobs turned to a dark laugh. Her skin darken as she developed spikes on her shoulders and back. She looked up to find an amused pair of golden eyes staring at her.

"Well, well. I didn't know you had such strong feelings for me, Anko-chan." he chuckled. Her smirk quickly disappeared.

"I don't see what's so fucking funny. I will make you pay for what you done to me," she broke out of the chakra cuffs. "With or without the curse mark, I will make you pay. I will enjoy the pained look on your face as I lick your blood off my fingers, sensei." she purred in his ear. _I see. The curse mark fueled by hatred. This could get interesting. _The snake Sannin chuckled at his precious student.

"I see you're quite determined. How about I changed the deal?" _The deal?_ She pondered about this change of events. While in deep thought, the curse mark flowed back to her neck. Her form was back to normal.

"I'm listening." she said, annoyed. She used her left arm to cover chest and her right hand to cover her sex.

"This will be your first S rank mission" he smiled gently. She raised an eyebrow at him then, narrowed her eyes.

"Oh? How so?"

"It's quite simple. Your task is to defeat me in hand to hand combat." he proposed. _That sounds way too easy._ She looked him in the eyes. There was a gleam in those golden eyes. She knew it wasn't that simple.

"You have to fight three times. The first one will be mental. The second will be emotional. And the last one will be physical." he instructed.

"What's the catch?" she blurted.

"I'm glad you asked," he smirked. He pulled her arms toward him. She gasped in surprise. He took her face in his hand and gave her a light lick on her lips. She froze as her body almost melted to his touch once again. "If you defeat me in all three fights, I will get rid of the curse mark. I will also," he paused to look into her dazed brown eyes. "be all yours." Her heart skipped a beat. _He would be mine? _She blushed. _Are my feelings for him that obvious?_ She cleared her throat and licked her dry lips.

"What if I fail?" she whispered. A dark chuckle answered her. The sound gave her goose bumps.

"If you fail the mission, you would have to leave Konoha. You would be by my side and," he whispered. He lightly licked behind her ear before he nibbled her earlobe. A tiny moan escaped her lips. Her cheeks took a deeper shade of red. She hated how her body was reacting to him. "I would make you scream my name over and over." He pulled away to see the look on her face. His smirk grew wider. Her face was priceless. Anko was beet red while her body shook out of possible fear.

"You're kidding me?! How dare you make such a deal! What makes you think I would choose such-"

"Be a little grateful, Anko." he sternly ordered. "I wouldn't have come back if I didn't care about you. I wouldn't even care if I made a deal with you. I could take you, here and now, and no one would save you. I could kill you now, if I wanted to." he said darkly. He stared her down with his intense golden eyes. She was speechless. Most likely, out of fear. _He's right. If he didn't care, I would be... _Her tears ran down her face. The snake Sannin's features soften and wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I appreciate the opportunity you have given me. I'm very grateful." she apologized weakly.

"So, what do you say? Do we have a deal, Anko?" he offered, tilted her chin to face him. The deal sounded reasonable. She had no reason to say no. Nor did he say she couldn't use the curse mark. Was that his plan? After a lot of thought, she smirked at him.

"You got yourself deal, sensei."

"Perfect. Now to seal the deal." he hinted. She's confused until he felt his lips pressed against hers. He pulled her in close into an embrace. Shakily, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She gasped when he nibbled on her lower lip. It gave him access to shove his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues touch made her moan from the sensation. As they battled for dominance, he lightly grinded up against her body. She moaned into his mouth. When they parted for air, Anko swallowed something. She grabbed her throat. Before she could ask, the drug took effect. Her vision became blurry. Her head felt like it was spinning. She heard her heart beat in her ears. And just like, she collapsed in his arms.

"Nighty night, my precious Anko." he whispered.

* * *

Few hours later:

"Orochimaru-sama, the mission was a success." a doppelganger of himself approached the snake Sannin at his throne.

"Well done. I am quite impressed with you. What do you have to report?" Orochimaru looked at the figure before him. The copy disappeared in a cloud of smoke to show a young medic ninja with silver hair. He pushed up his glasses.

"The Curse Seal of Heaven activated by raw emotions. To be more accurate, hatred and rage fuels the curse mark. It also gives the bearer a great amount of blood lust. Although, she didn't fully activated the curse mark." his right man reported. Orochimaru raised up a brow.

"Really? I can imagine her having a blood lust for me. She had been around me long enough to rub off on her. But, what exactly made her hesitate to kill me?" he asked, but he already knew the answer. He smirked to himself. The medic ninja took note of his lord's expression. Only wicked things were waiting for Anko. The looks she gave while he was Orochimaru made him smirk.

"It's quite clear she has feelings for you, Orochimaru-sama. She didn't know whether to kill you or let you have your way with her. It appears she might be into a bit of roughness. Possibly bondage." he stated. The golden eyes lit up with excitement. He laughed darkly. He met his follower's stare. They were both smirking with amusement.

"Is everything ready for her when she comes to?" he asked.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." the glasses wearer answered.

"Excellent. Oh. And, Kabuto?" he called before his medic ninja left. "Remember, she's mine." His tone was fair but, his eyes held a death threat.

"I would never even dream of it." Kabuto smiled as he took his leave. _But, a small taste wouldn't hurt. _He smirked to himself as he disappeared into the darkness.


	4. Who Are You?

Tsunade paced back and forth in the Hokage's office. She's worried about Anko. It's been three hours since she discovered her patient's disappearance. Sarutobi looked outside through his office's window. The storm continued to thrash his village. The night roared with thunder as it flashed lighting. He was grateful that the rest of the village weren't in harm's way. But, he feared it was only the beginning. Tsunade stopped her endless pacing to look at her sensei.

"Sensei, please say something!" His former student pleaded. For a half an hour, she waited for the Hokage to take action. He stood behind his desk, lost in thought. He turned his attention to the medic Sannin. His eyes met hers as he spoke.

"Orochimaru came back into Konoha undetected. We have no information of his whereabouts. And, we have no idea what he plans to do with Anko." he announced grimly.

"I don't care! She's in danger! If I must, I will go out there and find-" the blonde kunoichi roared, only cutted short by an old team-mate.

"Tsunade, don't be so blind. You're needed here." Jiraiya addressed the issue. "You must have a clear mind about this. We're in a delicate situation now."

"We all know how he is," the Third Hokage paused. " yet he seems to care about Anko." His former students were left in silence. It was true that Orochimaru had a place Anko somewhere in his thoughts. They would be seen in the village from time to time. A few times, he would smile down at the young kunoichi by his side. The former Team Hiruzen wondered what happened to their comrade.

"You're right, Sarutobi-sensei. So, I'm assuming you already sent a recruit team?" She sighed while she rubbed her temples.

"Yes. They already left as soon as I briefed them of the situation. Luckily, they are following Anko's scent. The pair should work out just fine." Sarutobi answered.

"Only two?" Jiraiya questioned as he arched his brow.

"They specially selected from ANBU. I have faith they can handle this mission." the Hokage turned back toward the window.

"Who did you send?" Tsunade asked.

"They are the most gifted yet youngest members of ANBU." Sarutobi answered.

"Really? You sent the captain and the rookie? True, they have talent. But, are you planning to-" the toad sage pondered.

"Their main goal is to return Anko to Konoha without a hitch. If necessary, they ordered to kill him." The Third Hokage replied.

"You're basically sending her backup, Sarutobi-sensei." Jiraiya pointed out. Tsunade stared at him, wide-eyed.

"She's that good?" she questioned, more to herself than her team.

"Think about it. As much as she admires his skills, Anko is quite talented enough for Orochimaru's taste. She's the only survivor from his curse mark experiment. Her will power is that strong. You might say she just like him." the toad saga explained.

"That's why I only sent the top two youngest ANBU." the Third Hokage agreed. "All together, they have a higher chance on fighting him. All we can do now is believe in them."

* * *

Despite the storm, the two ANBU ninjas pressed forward into the forest. One of them used his ninken to track down the fainted scent of Anko and Orochimaru from the hospital's bathroom. No words exchanged during their pursuit. After a couple of hours, their trail got cold.

"This isn't good. How did their scent disappeared?" the white-haired ANBU questioned. The raven haired ANBU looked around their current location. The tree trucks were thicken in this part of the forest. There was no sound of water near by. Beneath their feet, the dirt path was stable. Different patches of rock were visible on the ground.

"There might be a chance that they are underground." the raven haired ANBU predicted. He kneeled before the forest to feel the texture of dirt. "The dirt is moist here. There is no sight of a water source and rain hasn't reached the ground due to the thick tree branches. In theory, there is an underground cavern somewhere below us."

"Just a hunch? I expected a bit more from the Uchiha captain." the white-haired calmly criticized. A bark rang in their ears as the ninken came back after searching for a new lead. as it approached, the white-haired male noticed a violet hair strand in the dog's mouth.

"Where did you find that?" Itachi asked.

"It was by an odd-looking tree. It almost looks like a door." the ninken replied.

"It seems you spoke too soon about my hunch. Isn't that right, Hatake? the raven haired Uchiha countered. His lips curled into a light smirk. Kakashi should have know better to question Itachi's skills. He was younger than Kakashi, but he wasn't an ANBU captain for nothing.

"You're right. It was foolish of me to doubt your talents. Perhaps, I'm just a bit worried about her." the white-haired shinobi admitted grimly.

"I understand your concern, however keep your emotions in check. This mission is delicate. Not only will you possibly lose her, but get yourself killed in the process." Itachi scolded as he walked past the rookie to their new lead. Kakashi followed behind in silence. The captain's words were sinking in his mind. _I don't want to lose her to him. I already lose a few people in my life. I don't want to lose anymore. _

* * *

She was hung up on the chamber wall. The chains around her wrists were the only support that kept her up. Her breathing was even, sound asleep. In her dreams, she enjoyed her sensei's company. There were no evil glimpse in his golden eyes. He held a smile instead of his usual smirk. He was the sensei she knew and loved. They took each other hands as they strolled together. A small chuckle from him as she giggled in delight. Suddenly, she shoved to the ground. She cried out when she hit the pavement. In a matter of seconds, the sounds of ripped fabric and small pleads took a dark turn. She cried as her sensei was just about to force himself in-

"NO!" she screamed, covered in sweat. She woke up from her nightmare only to return to the real one. "Damn it!" she growled. She shook violently against the chakra cuffs. Her anger tried to activate the curse mark. But, she's tired. She need food pill or something to give her strength. "What am I going to do?"

"Perhaps you could say, 'please recuse me' for starters." a silver-haired man approached the vulnerable kunoichi. Anko eyed the strange man before him. He looked like a normal ninja, but his eyes looked like Orochimaru's.

"You can't trick me, Orochimaru! I know that's you!" she snarled. The silver-haired man blinked out of confusion. He chuckled.

"Oh. It's my eyes, isn't it? Don't worry. I'm not that awful bastard!" he muttered, grimly. He took of his glasses "You see, I'm one of his experiments. He tortured me and injected different drugs to my body to search for eternal life. He fused his chakra with mine if he died." he informed as he gave Anko a sincere smile. "I won't hurt you. I promise. Now, I will help set your free." The silver-haired ninja did a few hand signs to dismiss the chakra cuff jutsu.

"Thank you, um.. I'm sorry. You didn't tell me your name. I'm Anko." she smiled.

"My name? Oh, it's Kabuto. Nice to meet you, Anko." he grinned. _Now, let the games begin. _


	5. When Did It Happen?

**Author's Note: Oh my God, I'm an awful person. You guys have every right to be mad at me. I had one fourth of it done in July, but writer's block was seriously kicking my ass. I'm so sorry. I know how it is to wait for a fanfiction to continue, but the author is taking forever or they abandoned it. I know the pain. This was three months overdue. Hope you like it. Read, enjoy and (possibly) review. Thanks guys.**

* * *

"I think we should find you some clothes, Anko." Kabuto stated as he pushed his glasses up. The young kunoichi looked down and flushed. Quickly, she covered herself with her arms.

"Yeah. Clothes would be nice right about now." she laughed nervously. That bastard left me hanging up in the air, naked?! Her face turned beet red. I just met a stranger and he saw me naked!

"Don't let it bug you too much. I was a medic shinobi before captured. I just wanted you to stay warm in this underground cavern." the silver-haired male smiled. He walked toward a table to find some clothes for Anko. After he rummaged through the drawers, he found something. The violet haired kunoichi wasn't happy.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not wearing that! That's worse than me being naked!" she whined. The piece of clothing Kabuto found was a tight, see through bodysuit made of metal mesh. The medic shinobi tried to calm her down.

"Well, I know it's not the best possible thing to wear. But, what other choice do you have?" he asked. She calmed herself down and with a huff, she took the offered clothing. She turned her back away from Kabuto to change. He may have seen her naked. But, that didn't mean she was giving a show. She slipped on the cold metal suit. It felt smooth against her skin as it sent shivers down her spine. The tightness made her feel restrained yet warm. A tint of pink crossed her face. Why am I getting all hot all of a sudden?

"Are you alright, Anko?" Kabuto whispered in her ear. A yelp and a smack echoed in the chamber.

"I'm sorry, Kabuto. You shouldn't sneak up on me." she panted.

"I should've been the one to say sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Your heart rate was raising. I wanted to make sure you were okay." he sheepishly smiled. He rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

At his throne, the almighty snake Sannin was lost in his thoughts. He planned to take Anko back for research on the Heaven's Curse Seal. He was rather impressed that she was the only survivor. Then again, she is his student after all. She can endure any form of pain. All of his thoughts ceased as his trademark smirk formed on his features. It dawned on him that she has a kink for pain. Perhaps the lesson he had a month ago had something to do with it.

_"Alright, Anko. For today's lesson, I'm going to train you how to resist pain if ever caught. I will put you in an interrogation chair and torture you until you give me the information I need. Any questions?" Orochimaru instructed to his faithful student. Anko sat in the chair nervously as her wrists and ankles got strapped to the chair. Her sensei did a few hand signs and placed chakra cuffs to the restraints._

_"Uh, Sensei? You won't hurt me, will you?" she asked. His mouth twitched into a small smirk._

_"Don't worry, my dear. I will be slow and gentle with you." he assured as he stroked her cheek. She blushed from his touch and smiled._

_"So, what kind of secret am I suppose to keep from you, Sensei?" she questioned._

_"Oh, it's quite simple. Who you have your heart set on." he answered. Her heart skipped a beat._

_"Let's begin the lesson, shall we?" he smiled, amused. Glancing over the torture table he set up, his eyes held a glint of excitement. 'Where to begin….' Anko nervously awaited for her sensei to start his lesson. She could hear her heart beat in her ears. Her stomach made a noise and had knots that made her uncomfortable. 'What kind of pain do I have to endure? Can I prevent myself from revealing my feelings from him?' A tint of pink went across her stern face.'No. I must prove myself to himself.'_

_"I'm ready when you are, Sensei! Give me your best shot!" she boomed, confident._

_"We'll see about that." he answered, turning around to face his student with a plate that was covered by a white cloth. She looked at it, puzzled. He lifted the cloth to reveal a stack of dango. Her eye twitched as she drooled over the sight of her favorite food. He leaned against the table. He grabbed one of the sticks. He eyed it carefully as he stole a few glances at the drooling Anko._

_"Do you want one of these, Anko?" he asked, coyly. She nodded violently._

_"Please, Sensei? Let me have one?" she cried._

_"Perhaps. If you tell me who you like, you may have some." he said as he looked her in the eye. She pouted._

_"That's evil, Sensei. And, I can't tell you." she whined._

_"Well then, more for me." he simply stated as he devoured the dango right in front of Anko. She watched in horror as the snake Sannin slowly ate dango. He popped one at a time as he chewed them. Every once in awhile, he mentioned how ungodly delicious they were. He never broke eye contact with her as he ate them. He would let his tongue stretch out to grab the next stick of donga. Anko watched the tongue work. 'I wonder what else that tongue could do...' She turned red and shook her head to clear her mind. After eating the last danga, he asked_

_"What were you thinking just now, Anko?"_

_"Nothing, Orochimaru-sensei." she blurted out. _

_"Alright then. You will talk sooner or later." he chuckled, knowing what exactly she was thinking of. 'Who knew Anko was a pervert. I could use that to my advantage.' He suddenly appeared in front of Anko and grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger. He could tell her heart spiked and her cheeks took a shade of red. Her eyes stared back at him, determined not to back down. He inched closer to her face. So close he was breathing on her lips. In the blink of an eye, he returned back to the table. 'What the hell was that?! I thought he was...' She growled softly. 'He's messing with me! Trying to get in my head! I will not break!'_

_He turned to face her with, this time, a feather. She furrowed her eyebrows. 'You have got to be kidding me. He isn't going to-' She roared with laughter as the snake Sannin attacked her with the feather. She couldn't believe that Orochimaru, out of all people, was tickling her with a feather._

_"Normally, I wouldn't bother with such a trivial thing as this. However, Jiraiya said it was the best form of torture. I'm testing his theory. Is it working?" he smirked, amused by her terrified state. Her throat was raw from nonstop laughter. She was having trouble breathing. Her stomach was cramping up. She tried desperately to get away but, she wasn't going anywhere._

_"Ha, ha! Orochi- ha, ru-sens- ha! P-please hee hee! S-to, ha, p!" she cried through her laughter, tears running._

_"Of course. Just tell who they are." he cooed, not ceasing the torture. Slowly, her laughter turned into sobs from the unbearable pain stressing her body. Her vision blurred from the tears. She started to panic as her bladder started to let go of her fluids._

_"Pleassse stop, Sensei! I'm about to-", but it was too late. From the painful clench on her abdomen, she relieved herself on the chair. She moaned out from the pleasant feeling of her relaxed muscles. But, she moaned out of horror and embarrassment. 'I just peed in front of Orochimaru-sensei… I would die right now if I were a coward….' She hung her head in shame as the snake Sannin withdraw from her body. His smirk never left his face as he saw poor Anko crumble into pieces._

_"Have I broken you yet, my dear Anko?" he cooed, once again holding her chin. Her eyes were closed as bitter tears ran down her face. . Her face was a deeper shade of red. To his surprise, she shook her head from side to side._

_"I'm not giving up yet. If I did, I wouldn't be worthy to be your student…." she whispered, looking into his amusing golden eyes._

_"Well, I'm rather impressed. You have been denied your favorite food and you have been tickled until you relieved yourself. And you still don't want to give up? I have taught you well. However, it's not over yet." he smirked. Her eyes shrunk into tiny dots. 'There's more?!' He laughed darkly as if he read her mind._

_"Usually, interrogations would last for hours on end until the person gave up . There are some cases where they couldn't get a word out of the prisoner, but there was always a way to make them talk." he explained to the poor kunoichi. She breathed in and out slowly to calm down her nerves. 'This can't be real!'_

_"In rare cases, the interrogator would have the prisoner be placed in a genjutsu the whole time. Never laying a finger on them. That's psychological torture. So, Anko, is all of this really happening or is it all in your head?" he asked, a wicked glint in his eyes. 'Oh, this is too precious! She looks so beautiful when she's terrified.' In the chair, she began to shook violently. She tried to pull at her restraints, but it was no use._

_"Please, Orochimaru-sensei. No more." she whispered, almost defeated._

_"Oh? You want to give up already? And I was starting to be proud of you." he cooed. It tore her heart apart disappointing her sensei. But, she couldn't handle this madness. She was so conflicted. He leaned forward to ghost his breath on her lips. She gasped. He chuckled as he took this advantage and stuck his tongue in her mouth. Her eyes grew wide at the half lidded golden eyes. He twirled his tongue along with hers to claim dominance.'Why is he kissing me?! It's not like I didn't want to… but is this a trick?!' She was losing her mind at that moment. He nibbled on her bottom lip to get her attention back. She moaned softly from it._

_"Anko-chan, tell me who you like." he asked in a husky voice. The tone of his voice made her shiver, but she tried not to melt from it. He chucked. His fingertips lightly teased the outline of her body. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning._

_"You will tell me one way or another." he whispered in her ear. He licked behind her ear and caught her earlobe between his teeth._

_"Orochimaru-sensei…" she breathed._

_"Yes, Anko-chan?" he asked, looking into her dazed eyes. She swallowed nervously._

_"My heart is set on you, Sensei…" she whispered. The snake Sannin roared in laughter as the illusion started to melt away. There she stood, a few feet away from Orochimaru, unharmed. The true look of horror appeared on the young kunoichi's face._

_"None of that was real?!" she screamed in disbelief. She dropped to her knees as tears ran down her face. He looked down at her in her broken state and chuckled._

_"For the most part, it wasn't real. Some part of it was." he stated. Her head shot up to be caught in his eyes. She searched for some kind of sign that he might have feeling for her. He broke the eye contract and turned to walk away with no answers._

_"You're dismissed, Anko. The lesson is over. " he announced. He left her there in confusion and anger. _

In his chamber, he chuckled darkly after recalling that incident. He was looking forward to seeing Anko even more now. He got up from his throne and headed to the lab for some test work. _When your time comes, I will make you live every moment of it. And, you will enjoy it, my dear Anko_. The sound of the metal door closing echoed throughout the cavern.


End file.
